drakegrahamfandomcom-20200213-history
Fancy
"Fancy" is a song by Canadian recording artist, Drake, from his debut album Thank Me Later. Fancy features T.I. and Swizz Beatz, who also co-produced the track alongsideNoah "40" Shebib. The track was released to US radio stations on August 3, 2010 as the fourth official single, however promotion of the track ended earlier than expected due to Drake's uncertainty towards the song's planned music video and promotion.[1] The song contains a sample of "I Don't Want to Play Around" by Ace Spectrum.[2] The original leaked version features the chorus sung by Mary J. Blige and Swizz Beatz and the first verse is rapped by Swizz and the last two are sung by Blige. It was intended to be on Mary J. Blige's Stronger with Each Tear but missed the deadline and was later given to Drake. Blige's vocals were kept on Drake's version as a backing vocal, though formally uncredited.[3][4] The track received a nomination for Best Rap Performance By A Duo Or Group at the 53rd Annual Grammy Awards.[5] Music video A music video was filmed for the song on July 16, 2010.[6] It was directed by Anthony Mandler. The video, however, was never released. In late September 2010, Drake told MTVthat the reason why the video has not yet premiered is because he's debating whether to reshoot the video for "Fancy" or commission a clip for his next single, "Show Me a Good Time", he stated: "We shot 'Fancy,' and to be honest with you, it was done and I watched it and I just had a way better idea, and that's why the video hasn't come out yet. And to follow up 'Find Your Love' and 'Miss Me,' I really wanted to do something different, conceptually, and so I had this amazing idea and now I'm debating whether I should reshoot it or go straight to Show Me a Good Time".[7] Live performances Drake and Swizz Beatz performed the song at the MTV Video Music Awards in Los Angeles, California on September 12, 2010. Mary J. Blige performed with them in place ofT.I. who was unable to attend, singing a verse from the original leaked version in addition to the chorus. On New Year’s Eve 2011 on ABC, Drake performed a new version of his “Fancy” track on Dick Clark’s New Year’s Rockin’ Eve With Ryan Seacrest.The record still has Swizz Beatz. The new 2nd verse was put and used in the opening track "Over My Dead Body" off his sophomore effort Take Care Remix Following the performance at the MTV Video Music Awards, the song was re-purposed as a remix using one of the verses and additional ad-libs from Blige's original version in place of T.I.'s verse. This version also features part of the first verse of the original Ace Spectrum song preceding the first chorus, as well as some minor alterations to the music in the bridge. Chart Performance "Fancy" debuted the US [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] at number 99, the week following the album's release, due to it gaining strong digital sales. It's current peak is at number 25. It has reached a current peak at 4 on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart and 1 on the US Rap Songs chart. Category:Singles